chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
Undeadungeons
Undeadungeons (Undead Dungeons) are BloodofKarzahi1's dungeons. Four exist at the moment, and are available here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/8skb08tjfu1qyz9/Undeadungeons1.3.3.zip?dl=0 Rememeber to TAKE THE FOLDER OUT OF THE ZIP FILE, THEN PLACE IT IN THE DungeonConfig folder. The "Parzcastle" "But... I like green stuff... and life..."---''Parzalkan to a standard Necromancer. The Parzcastle has much treasure, most of it hidden... even more would be, but the paintings didn't transfer... nor did the doors. It has 4 main sections: The Main courtyard (including the tower, tunnel, and living quarters), the Garden, the bar, and the underground sections. The Garden is ruled by the Guardener (pun intended). Don't mess with the Bartender---He is completely overpowered... I thought about fixing that, but decided... Neh. His minions the Waiters are nasty too---Weak, but incredibly fast. In a room behind a painting you'll find Parzalkan, a 90 health Skeleton with 2 special healers guarding him. At the end of the underground structure, you'll meet a Necromancer. Plakeriotes' Pyramid. ''"This 'Parzalkan' fellow has potential with his garden... problem is, I can't grow much out in this scorching desert..."---''Plakeriotes Don't expect any kind villagers or Inquisition men here. Nope, this is a pyramid ruled by skeletons. You think to yourself, "why skeleton when there are mummies"? The mummies rent it out---the Pharaoh doesn't care---he's happy to sit alone in his underground chamber. Plakeriotus attempted to plant all around the walls, but realized it would cost too much water. The world's best known glassmaker resides here. Less loyal elements of the Inquisition and pirates buy from him... oh, and by the way, he'll poke you to death for no reason. He just got finished with a load of glass, So you'll have more coal and glass then you'll '''ever need'. By that I mean STACKS of glass and coal. Of course, it's not as if yer gonna cart all that off... right? Right?......RIGHT?!?!?! Anyway, that large central building you see is the community house. On top is a pool, with the Un-lifeguard. He would be able to do some serious stuff, but it seems enchants do NOT carry over to the held item... grrrr... Finally, somewhere underground, you'll find Plakariotus and the Pharaoh... in separate rooms. You would NOT want to let Pakariotes hit you with his sword... if the enchantment actually worked. Your saving grace would be the fact he moves at only 2/3's normal speed. Pssst! There's a secret treasure room underneath the weapons chest hidden under the--- oh wait, that's a secret. (BUT IT IS THERE!). Castle of Pulitawn "So I thought to myself: 'I ain't that muchofa magician, when it comes to growing things, but I like plants as much as good 'ol Parzy.' Then, I moved to the jungle. Much more nice, humid, and green here."---Pulitawn The first ever purely-Jungle player-made dungeon (I think)! Floating plant matter isn't a problem. There are two ways to enter from ground level. The first is to immediately take down Pulitawn and his helpers, and go downwards. The second is to descend the stairs to the tunnel leading to the main cavern. If you find the standard Necromancer, then you can also find some delicious potions. The Base of the Undead Tritons "Well... here I am..."---Triton King Oho! It took me entirely too long to make this one, but here it is! With two new skins, prepare for evil tritons with 35 Health! Instructions on how to get the skins are included with the download. With a small and cozy first floor (including a cards table), you might want to make your home there... if it weren't for the dark labyrinth below, where the king resides. Strong in magics, you must be careful, else he may kill you... and did I mention the secret room in the labyrinth accessible by finding and pushing the hidden button, where, behind a chest, there is a diamond block? No? Good, it's a secret. Entrance The King OK. I used too many pictures... The Turtlemen Fortress "Do you honestly think you can kill me?"---''Turtle Commander to an adventurer. He killed the adventurer moments later. I, personally, honestly DON'T think you can kill this dungeon. The Turtlemen are one of the NASTIEST mobs in existence. Standard ones have 45 Health, and all of them have Regeneration Three. I, the dungeonmaker, granted y'all mercy---in the whole dungeon, there are only 2 with diamond armor... oh, and the boss has the Turtle Chestplate, and 300 Health. Oh yes... and there are 2 Salamanders each with 100 Health... AND regeneration FOUR.... fortunately, they are hidden. You may want to bring multiple swords... you are going to have to hit these guys a BUNCH to win. I strongly advise you stay away... unless the lure of lots-o-loot is too strong... some castles hide their loot, most loot in this dungeon is in plain sight... if well guarded. And another case of wayyy too many pictures. The Greenhouse ''The only way humanity will survive is if we adapt. Plants have been around for who-knows how long, and our true potential can only be achieved by becoming plant-like.---The Botanist. After the brutal escapade which I like to call the Turtle Dungeon I decided to grant mercy. The Greenhouse is much more bark than bite. Sure, it has some 40-health monsters, but that's the extent of the madness. There's not that many of them either. All in all, it's a very easy dungeon, and I primarily used it as a test of my skin-making ability and a way for me to figure out pistons better. It seems pictures are having trouble registering, so I'll leave what it looks like for you to find out.Category:Player-made Dungeon